Lose Myself
by DarkSlayer84
Summary: Trinity songsnippet; Angsty McSerious with incidental, accidental funny. When Trin takes a dive, will Neo be there to catch her? WARNING: Nonstop Reloaded spoilers. Rated for language and tone.


_**Lose Myself**_

DarkSlayer84

**Author's Note:** This one kind of freaks me out, because I can actually see Trinity diving off the building, face contorted with anger as she spits the rhymes out in Johnson's face. It doesn't precisely fit the beat, but it's the best I can do (I overbalanced in favor of extra beats, actually...)

**Disclaimer:** Matrix belongs to the Wachowski Brothers, and the Brothers Warner. "Lose Myself" belongs to Eminem. Agent Smith _should_ belong to me, but that's an entirely different story.

_TRINITY throws herself out the window. The wind whistles and glass goes rushing by, frozen in space like bits of ice, cutting her as it passes. At this strange moment in time, the end is the beginning is the end, and the look on TRINITY's face says she understands that as the beat starts._

**TRINITY:** Look, it's about one shot, one bullet inside me  
Just leave, you're all they wanted  
One moment  
Couldn't hold me back and I let it slip

My palms are sweaty, knees buckle, heart's heavy  
Preparing for the worst of the end already, it's curtains for me  
Terrified inside but on the surface calm and ready  
Running along puttin' bullets in Johnson  
But it's useless, see I'd forgotten  
Agents can't die, keep hittin' the trigger  
But the clip's gone out  
Keep hopin', Reloadin', but it's over now  
The whole world slows down, the clock's run out, show's over, done!

Hellish unreality, look there goes gravity,  
Oh there goes Trinity, she jumped  
Hit the pavement, cracked  
Can it? No  
I won't have it  
I know my whole purpose, all my hopes  
Don't matter, they're you  
You know that, you dope  
It's 'cause of my love that you know  
When I go back to Zion or a greater home, that's when it's  
Back to the Neb again oh  
Screw the whole Prophecy  
I'll capture this moment and hope it don't pass you ('Bye)

I'm gonna lose myself in our mem'ry, our moment  
I'll own it, I won't ever let it go  
I've only got one shot, I can't have misplaced my hope

**MORPHEUS:** Trinity helped to free us all, Neo.

**TRINITY:** I'm gonna lose myself in our mem'ry, our moment  
I'll own it, I won't ever let it go  
I've only got one shot, I can't have misplaced my hope

**MORPHEUS:** Trinity helped to free us all, Neo.

**TRINITY:** My code's escaping  
Through this wound that is gaping  
In me

**AGENT JOHNSON:** This world is mine for the taking, make me king!

**NEO:** As we move toward a new world order  
Unplugged life is boring  
But the Matrix is close to post-mortem

**TRINITY:** It only grows harder  
Only grows hotter  
Tougher than the puzzles in Harry Potter

**NEO:** It's all lonely roads,  
Morpheus knows  
He's lost and alone without a dream to follow  
Back in a Zion life he barely knows his own  
He locks horns with Locke, but here goes the cold water  
The Council don't want him no more, he's kicked out by an old goat.  
They moved on to Niobe, whose clothes  
Are much hotter, made by Prada

**TRINITY:** So the Prophecy's lies just unfold  
I suppose it's old, partner,  
But the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da

I'm gonna lose myself in our mem'ry, our moment  
I'll own it, I won't ever let it go  
I've only got one shot, I can't have misplaced my hope

**MORPHEUS:** Trinity helped to free us all, Neo.

**TRINITY:** I'm gonna lose myself in our mem'ry, our moment  
I'll own it, I won't ever let it go  
I've only got one shot, I can't have misplaced my hope

**MORPHEUS:** Trinity helped to free us all, Neo.

**TRINITY:** You'd better--!

**NEO:** No more games, gonna change what you call rage  
Tearing down those bullets like cheap wallpaper paste  
I was playin' in the beginnin', now you'll taste my pain  
I been shot at and stabbed at and kicked in the brain

But I kept tryin' and finally got the drop on the Agents  
Best believe I wouldn't be lettin' Trinity die and  
All the pain she feels amplified by the fact  
That the goddamn Oracle stabbed us in the back

And I can't provide, the right kind of time, to dodge bullets  
And man, Link's antics won't buy her survival  
This ain't no movie, no need to be hyper, this is my life  
And this fight is so hard and it's getting even harder  
Tryin' to keep all my friends alive, plus  
See destiny caught up in Twins and that Persephone prima donna  
And ravin' Zion drama screamin' on and

**TRINITY:** It's too much for me  
To stay in one spot,  
Another victim of scripts that've just  
Gotten me to the point I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot  
Whether I get killed by a Twin or not

**NEO:** Success is the One's only option, failure's not  
Trin, I love you so it's off I go  
(This Superman thing's gettin' kind of old)  
To save your butt!

**TRINITY:** So here I go, this is my shot  
Love, fail me not  
'Cause this may be  
The only opportunity  
That I've got

I'm gonna lose myself in our mem'ry, our moment  
I'll own it, I won't ever let it go  
I've only got one shot, I can't have misplaced my hope

**MORPHEUS:** Trinity helped to free us all, Neo.

**TRINITY:**I'm gonna lose myself in our mem'ry, our moment  
I'll own it, I won't ever let it go  
I've only got one shot,  
(Weakly)  
I can't have misplaced my hope...

_Even in bullet-time, the fall is only so long, and the ground is rushing up to meet TRINITY's broken body with evilly gleeful speed. _

_And at the last moment, he's there._

**NEO:** Damn it, Trinity, you're gonna live! I won't let go!

_TRINITY looks up, opens her eyes with a blink, and smiles at him. They have a big kissing scene... _

_Followed by NEO awaking with a start, TRINITY sleeping peacefully beside him._

**NEO:** Hell of a dream.

_And somewhere far away, in a hail of glass and bullets, a woman in shining black vinyl does a swan-diving backflip off the back of a building. As she lands in a catlike stance, the building explodes._

**TRINITY (softly):** You can do anything you set your mind to, man.

-END?-


End file.
